Teachers: Discipline
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Part two of 'Teachers'. Can be read alone but better if you don't. James gets jealous when he sees Sirius with a certain Slytherin so he decides to teach him a lesson he will never forget. SLASH. JP/SB/RL. SB/LM. Hinted SB/RAB. WARNING: BDSM, THREESOME.


_**A/N: Second part of my Smut fic 'Teachers'. This one has only a tiny amount of angst and even dirtier smut! :D I have also taken liberties with Lucius Malfoy's age, I know he was in Seventh Year when the Marauders were in Third but for the sake of this story we'll pretend he's a bit younger than in canon. (Shh...)**_

Teachers: Discipline

"You cocky little _shit_, Black!"

"Little? I'm bigger than you by several inches and you know it, Potter."

"Fuck off! I'm thicker."

"Yeah, in the head..."

Remus sighed heavily, he should have been used to it by now, but he was _trying_ to read this chapter on the Uses of Curses in Defence and he was _trying_ to concentrate. He frowned down at the page, the Dorm was quiet for a few blessed moments.

"Sirius...?"

"Peter?"

"There's a guy outside asking for you..."

"Who?"

Remus looked up to see Sirius crawling off of James' bed and walking to Peter who looked nervous, he hated watching James and Sirius argue even if they all knew it would only last a day at most. Peter's eyes darted around and he looked...afraid, he leaned forward, whispering. "It's Malfoy."

Sirius went quiet. In fact, the whole room was quiet. Remus put his book aside as James stood, leaning against the bed post. He was watching Sirius with an odd expression in his eyes and his arms folded across his chest.

"Alright, if I don't go he'll tell mother..." He spat the words as if they were poison and they all watched the change come over him, as it did every time he was confronted by the man who would marry into his family. Remus watched him become Sirius Black Heir to the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black; he straightened his back, making himself look taller and his speech patterns changed, Remus hated it and he was certain James did as well. Sirius lifted his arms and quickly tied back his long hair with a strip of cloth before shooting James an odd look and striding out of the room.

James removed his glasses slowly and began cleaning them on his own robes, he was wearing a small frown. "I'm following him." He said as he put them back on.

"Why?" Remus asked, still sitting in the window casement.

"Because he's been acting weird since last week, and it's Malfoy's fault." James turned and grabbed his invisibility cloak, he threw it over his shoulders and disappeared.

"Get your hands off of me, Malfoy!" Sirius snapped, yanking his wrist free of Lucius' grip with a furious snarl.

Lucius hissed and grabbed Sirius' face tightly, his nails digging into his skin as he lifted his head so their eyes met. "You useless bastard, Black! Your cousin wishes to see you and you refuse? How dare you ignore your betters!"

"Betters?" Sirius slapped his hand away. "You and Narcissa and even Bellatrix will never, ever be my betters! _I _am heir to the Black name, you will _not_ speak to me like this!" His grey eyes glittered in his face and he was white with fury.

"Oh, has your Mother taught you how to take pride in your blood...?" Malfoy replied with a derisive laugh, he began circling Sirius slowly, like a predator stalking prey. Sirius watched him warily. "Or are you simply saying these things to get me to leave you alone...? Hmm...why, dearest cousin, anyone would think that I scared you!"

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy." Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. "I've seen and done a lot more terrifying things, you're human, just like me."

Malfoy stopped before him and lifted his head up with a finger under his chin. "You do fear me, Black. I can see it...no matter what you can't hide it from me. You really were sorted wrong, weren't you? There's perfect blood flowing through your veins..." he grabbed Sirius' wrist tightly, his nails digging into his skin so tiny droplets of crimson began to appear. "Perfect _Slytherin_ blood...and you would rather taint your name by spending time with Blood traitors and half bloods? You disgust me."

"I can't disgust you all that much...Lucius..." Sirius whispered, stepping closer and looking up at him. "Last time you visited the house I seem to remember you enjoying the use of my body, not everyone gets to say they got to fuck me in my own bedroom...consider yourself privileged. Now, I'm tired...I'm going up to bed." He turned away but felt hands on his shoulders, they slipped downwards until they were grasping his hips.

"Perhaps I would like to take advantage of your body once again, Black..."

"And what would you give me for it?" Sirius muttered, letting Malfoy's hands crawl over his body. "I'm not letting you fuck me for free, not this time."

"Why would I pay you for sex, Black? You're a bloodtraitor and should be grateful for my attentions..."

Sirius laughed, a loud bark that echoed down the corridor. He tipped his head back and looked up at Lucius with a smirk. "No...I don't think we're going to play this game anymore, do you? I'm too old for it. I'm proud of what I am...can you say the same thing?"

"Why you...!" Lucius grabbed Sirius and slammed him into the wall, he bared his teeth. "You pathetic little piece of filth! I will not be spoken to like that by a traitor! Do you understand me? I swear this is all that Potter's fault! He has corrupted and brainwashed you with his talk of Mudbloods and equality!"

"No...none of this is Potter's fault, Malfoy...It's me. I chose to betray my name...I chose to get sorted into Gryffindor...and you know what?" Sirius leaned close, standing on tip-toe so his lips brushed the blonds. "I fucking _love_ it." Before he knew what was happening Lucius had him pinned against the wall and his tongue pushed deep into his mouth, his fingers had a chunk of his hair and he yanked his head back as he moved to bite Sirius' throat. "Ah...Knew you couldn't fucking resist. Malfoy..." Sirius moaned and closed his eyes.

James stood around the corner, he could hear Sirius' heavy breathing, the familiar groans, the sounds of sex...and he felt anger rise within him. He decided Sirius would need some reminding of what happened when he decided to fuck Slytherin's...even if the advantages were rather good. He had seen Sirius fuck a prefect just so they wouldn't get detentions, Sirius loved it, he was extremely good at manipulating people in places of power using his body. It was a disturbing thought for James, but he chose to ignore the nagging certainty that something about that was very, very wrong.

"Come on, Malfoy...you can do better than that...fuck me like you _mean it_! Ah!" There was a loud ringing slapping noise and a deep throated moan from Sirius. "There...That's it..." Sirius gasped and the wet sounds of sex filled with hall way. James risked a peek around the corner, although he wasn't particularly scared of being seen, he knew that Sirius' senses were heightened since he had become an Animagus and he knew Sirius would hear him if he moved...but he couldn't resist.

Sirius was sat astride of Malfoy, his hair dangling down his back as he lifted himself up and down using his legs. Malfoy had a tight grip on his hips and was thrusting upwards. Suddenly Sirius tensed, making Lucius groan, but those silver eyes were on a spot at the end of the corridor. "James..." He whispered, almost too softly to hear but James couldn't miss the note of longing in his voice and it made tremors tear through his body.

_First mistake Malfoy made...letting Sirius get on top. _James thought as he settled himself against the wall to watch. _Second mistake was thinking he was the one who was going to be in control...idiot._

Sirius licked his lips feeling a buzz through his veins when he caught James' scent. He knew he was watching, he knew he was under the cloak and he smiled. He moved his hips, taking up a fast rhythm, he ignored Malfoy's groans and watched the spot he thought James was and he felt a tightening in his chest at the thought, letting James see everything. "Come on Malfoy..." He groaned, eyes never leaving the spot he knew James was more than likely watching. "Cum...cum for me..." He whispered, his voice going hoarse as he took his own erection in his hand and bit down on his bottom lip. James almost groaned at the sight and silently swore Sirius would be _severely_ punished for giving him an erection in the same vicinity as a Slytherin...also Sirius' smirk was almost too self-satisfied as Malfoy came with a grunt. James watched Sirius' face as he forced his own orgasm, sweat trickled down his throat, his body shook and James could almost _taste_ him as he cried out wordlessly and came all over Malfoy's chest.

James shook his head as he climbed to his feet and made his way back up to the dorms, he would really have to punish Sirius after that little spectacle...

Remus watched as James reappeared, his friend had a thoughtful look on his face as he eyed Remus. "Moony, how would you like to help me with something this evening?" He asked with a smile that usually meant someone was going to end up changing colour.

"That is entirely dependant upon what you need help with Prongs."

"Sirius has been a very, very bad puppy and therefore must be subjected to some punishment..."

"Punishment?" Remus frowned. "What kind...?" he pursed his lips. "I see. Then no...I'm not involving myself this time..."

James pouted, he was stood by Remus' bed and he climbed on it and crawled up Remus' body. "Come on Moony, he's been fucking Malfoy...He needs to be reminded who he belongs to..."

Remus looked up into his friends eyes. "And who might that be?"

James ran a hand down Remus' chest, pushing him back into the bed. "Me, of course...and you."

"I have no claim on Sirius..."

"Oh but you do..."

"If we're using your logic James, then Malfoy, Trevor Gentry, Francis Harlow and many others also own Sirius...he's not a possession."

"I'm not?"

"Ah, and here's the little traitor." James said, climbing off the bed and moving over to Sirius who was smiling, an almost dangerous glitter in his eyes. "Who else have you let fuck you, Sirius?" He asked as he pulled him close.

"Oh, the list is enormous James...We'd be here all night..." James grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him onto Remus' bed. Sirius grinned, and Remus sighed. "Of course, if you must know..." James hovered above him and their eyes were locked. "There's been Corvus...he was my first I think...but they all get muddled when your family hands you over to pervs at the age of thirteen..." James flinched slightly, he didn't actually want to know, but he had asked and now Sirius was telling him, in a voice of total indifference... "Corvus is something like a distant cousin...I think. I can't tell anymore...there's been so many. Cepheus Black, now he's pretty close...My mother would kill me if she found out I'd forgotten..." Sirius' eyes had gone dark and oddly blank and Remus looked disgusted. "Then there was Lyra, now she was a bit old for me to be honest, when we fucked she was in her twenties...but she was pretty I suppose, it was only awkward having all those people watching. But I think the latest one was the worst...a certain Regulus Arcturus Black..." he let his voice drop to a whisper and gazed into James' eyes. "My own baby brother..."

"That's...Sirius I..." Remus began and he moved closer, leaning down and kissing him gently.

When he pulled away Sirius was smiling, but it was wonky, a broken thing that made James want to curse whoever had hurt him. "It doesn't matter Moons, I have you guys now. I can live with myself now...I...I don't feel so dirty, so tainted as long as I know I can come back to Hogwarts and be with you." He blinked up at James who had cocked his head to the side slightly, he still straddled Sirius.

"They made you shag your own brother?" He asked in sickened whisper.

"Yeah...well...Black's aren't famed for their sanity, are they? You're lucky, you have Potter blood."

"But we also share some blood, Sirius. Don't forget that."

"How could I...?" Sirius leaned up, running his tongue across James' lips.

Remus realised something with a jolt. "You two are _related_!"

"We are at that, little Moony." James replied, grinning at Remus' expression. "Distantly but still related."

"James' mother has the dubious honour of being born a Black...my mother's aunt in fact." Sirius rolled over onto his front so James lay against his back and they grinned at Remus whose eyes were wide. "Come on, shouldn't be that surprising...we Black's are known for incest...my own parents are cousins." Sirius pushed himself up onto all fours and crawled towards Remus, his eyes dark and heavily lidded, James watched from behind him. "Being pureblood means having to cope with a certain amount of insanity and..." He ran a finger down Remus' chest. "Inbreeding causes that. You must have noticed it..." He leaned down and kissed Remus' lips slowly. "I'm insane, my cousins are...we're _all_ mad here Remus, question is, do you want to join us?"

Remus closed his eyes, lifted his hands and shoved fingers into Sirius' hair. "Yes..." He whispered and Sirius chuckled as they kissed. Remus had no idea why he liked it so much, but when he was with them he felt part of something, when he was surrounded by their warmth he knew he would never be alone again...

"Right...well..." James broke the kiss by pulling Sirius away from Remus who moaned at the loss of contact. "We have a certain filthy Bloodtraitor to punish, don't we Moony?"

"We do...apparently." Remus replied, smiling despite his reservations.

"Oooh, I like the way this is going..." Sirius muttered, silver eyes alight with curiosity and excitement.

James smiled, slowly drawing his wand. "Oh, you're going to _love_ it." He whispered hoarsely.

Sirius lay on the bed and watched curiously as James waved his wand, muttering a few words. Several objects flew across the room to land neatly on the bed, Remus looked at them, he lifted several lengths of black silk and... "Handcuffs? Where the hell did you get these?"

"Muggle shops, I told you they sell some rather fascinating objects." James replied as he began dragging Sirius into a sitting position and began divesting him of his clothes, Sirius kept trying to kiss him and he ended up biting hard on Sirius' lip. Remus watched as he licked blood away and Sirius groaned. "Strip." James breathed, hand tangled in his hair and Sirius did as he was told with a small smile. Once he was naked James moved him to the top of the bed and grabbed the handcuffs, Sirius' wrists were bound to the posts of the bed so he formed a 'T' shape. He lay there, watching Remus and James with dark eyes, his hair fell into them and Remus could hardly tear his eyes away from him...even when he felt James behind him, kissing his neck, nipping at his ear lobe. "Remus, clothes are going to be really inconvenient..." He said softly.

"Oh...oh right..." Remus replied, suddenly coming back to himself. He stripped his robes off and let them fall to the floor while James helped him remove his school shirt and trousers. Before he could even consider removing his boxers James was kissing him, he wrapped his arms around James' neck and kissed back. Their tongues tangled in each other's mouths and Remus pulled his body closer to James' they groaned into each other's mouths, Remus pressing as close as he could, he could feel himself hardening just from this simple act. James moved his lips away and began kissing his way down Remus' throat.

"Oh come on...this isn't fair! You're getting all the action!" Sirius whined.

"In a minute Pad's have patience...I need to get Moony nice and hot and show him how to discipline you properly, he needs to know what you sound like when you're really begging for it...he needs to see you sweating and cursing and begging for more...begging to be touched...to be _licked_..."

Sirius' tongue darted out as he wet his lips and he strained at the handcuffs slightly. Remus' eyes moved down his supple body and he saw his erection, already full and waiting..."Just from James talking?"

Sirius pouted. "He does things to me..." He said softly. "Can't help the way my body reacts..."

"I trained him well...he's quite the tame little puppy when you know how to handle him." James hissed making Sirius' pupils contract slightly and a soft growl slip past his lips. "Now, now, Padfoot, none of that. Wait your turn..." James smirked when he saw Sirius cant his hips slightly and yank on his restraints, he could feel heat rushing through him at the sight and he slid his hand into Remus' boxers, making the other boy shudder and mutter a shocked gasp. His eyes never left Sirius even as Remus began to respond to the slow and steady tug of his hand. He watched Sirius watch the scene intently and felt himself hardening. He began kissing and licking Remus' neck as he leaned back into him, both boys on their knees, Remus' back pressing firmly into James' chest as he threw his head back and let out a strangled sounding moan.

"Not fair...not fair...Not. Bloody. Fair." Sirius muttered, struggling against the handcuffs. "Come on James...I want you..._so_ fucking badly..."

"Calm down, this is supposed to be punishment."

"J-James..." Remus groaned regaining both boys attention. James released him and kissed his neck. Remus opened his eyes slowly as if waking from a dream, he saw Sirius still chained to the bed and with a look of what could only be described as petulant Jealousy on his aristocratic face, the insolent look in his eyes usually mirrored by his cousins, Remus felt a tiny shiver of fear up his spine, but James seemed to enjoy the expression.

"Would you look at that, our little Siri is actually jealous...well, get used to it this isn't going to be easy for you..." He dropped to all fours and crawled up Sirius' body, his voice lowering to a soft growl. "This is going to be both the best and worst night of your life...and you'll never let that bastard touch you again..."

Sirius arched an elegant eyebrow. "Oh really? And what if he rapes me again?" he breathed.

"In that case I'll curse his balls off and mount them on my wall as a trophy..." James slid his palm down Sirius' body, he arched his back, pressing himself into that touch. "Because you're mine."

"I thought we had established I don't have an owner." Sirius muttered.

James frowned, lifting his wand from the bed and gave it a sharp flick, a strip of leather flew towards them from the mysterious depths of under James' bed to hover before Sirius' confused eyes. It began to morph and change, leather melted, rippled and stilled until it became...

"A fucking _collar_? No. No way..." Sirius began struggling. "You can go do one, Potter, you are _not _putting that on me..." He tried to yank himself free of the metal cuffs and failed spectacularly. James sat astride him and his gaze hardened, he held the black leather in his hand and grinned in an almost deranged way before leaning down and affixing it around Sirius' throat. When he drew away Sirius was bright red, his teeth bared in a snarl of fury, eyes glittering like two daggers and Remus was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You fucking prick!" Sirius hissed, his eyes narrowing. "You think this is _funny_? Take it off!"

"No." James smiled and leaned down, yanking Sirius by the collar so their faces were close. "You look good in it...Why would I take it off?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"So? You like it..." James slid his hand down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Sirius' aching cock, Sirius gasped and tipped his head back, thrusting his hips up into that warm hand. "Go on...admit it...you _like_ being humiliated..."

"F-fuck you J-James...I...Nnnn..._god_...that's good..."

"_I _will be the one doing the fucking, Sirius..." James leaned down and caught Sirius' lips in a deep kiss, when he drew away Sirius had fallen quiet and was gazing up at him with clouded eyes. He tightened his grip and made Sirius' hips jerk uncontrollably. "I like this...this is fun..." James panted, feeling his erection straining at his trousers. "Sirius is my bitch."

"Not..." Sirius managed to pant, he licked his lips. James yanked roughly on the collar making him yelp. "Potter...I-I'm going to...k-kill you..." Sirius promised, shivering against his will as James leaned in and bit down on his ear and drew a wonderful moan from his lips.

Remus watched all this with glazed eyes. Sirius' body trembled beneath James', he was moaning and gasping and swearing. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and a tiny trickle of blood was falling steadily down the side of his neck from James' teeth on his ear. He watched as James stroked Sirius' length in a steady rhythm until Sirius was shaking and moaning, his breath coming in heaving gasps, even from where Remus was knelt he could see that Sirius was about to come. "Remus, grab the silk." James muttered, eyes locked onto Sirius' face as he watched his friend come undone. Sirius' arms yanked uselessly at his restraints, again and again adding the rattle of chains to the sound of his breathy moans. Remus grabbed a length of silk and handed it to James who took it in his free hand.

"J-James...Jamie...I-I'm...I'm coming...I'm...Oh Go-OW!" Sirius' eyes, which had closed, snapped open and he gazed down at his erection which now had silk tied tightly around the base. "What the hell?" He gasped, his chest heaving. "That's..."

"This is punishment, Sirius, remember? Or did you think I'd let you off with just the collar?" James smirked. "Trust me, you'll be begging like a house elf when I'm done with you." James dragged his head up by the collar again and kissed him before letting him fall back.

Sirius was shaking violently, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he glared daggers at James who slid off of him and grabbed Remus, kissing him frantically, grinding his hips into the Werewolf with almost painful ferocity. Remus felt wave after wave of heat wash over him as he pressed himself into James, desperation making him whimper and moan into his open mouth, their tongues tangled and he wrapped his arms tightly around James' neck drawing him closer.

When James drew away Remus was lost, his pupils huge with desire and breathing coming in heavy gasps and desperate panting. James lifted another piece of silk and used it to bind Sirius' eyes, shutting out the light and making all his other senses sharpen painfully. Sirius could only listen as he heard Remus moaning, James' voice whispering softly and soft wet sounds that made him pant heavily.

"I'm going to fuck you, Remus..." James hissed into his ear.

"What? Wait...I..."

"Come on, don't you want to know what it's like to bottom?"

Remus gazed up at him, feeling unsure. "I-I don't...I don't know..."

"I won't hurt you, if you don't want me to."

"Well I..." Remus' eyes moved to Sirius who was still in place, his wrists had angry red marks on them from his struggling and his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He had to fight the urge to release him, James wouldn't be too impressed with that. He wrenched his eyes away and nodded once, James smiled.

"Make sure you're loud." He muttered, pulling down Remus' boxers and making him blush furiously. "He needs to be able hear what he's missing..."

Sirius was subjected to Remus' moans, James' rough whispers and he could feel the bed moving beneath him, he could only imagine what Remus looked like and the thought made him groan heavily. He bit down hard on his lip, wishing he was free and could at least relieve himself, his erection was painful, his wrists burned from their punishment and his shoulders were beginning to ache and yet a part of him was actually enjoying it all, a dark, secret part of him even liked the fact that James had given him a collar...no one had ever wanted to possess him before, normally all they wanted was to hurt him...the thought that James thought him worth being claimed made him feel warm and slightly happy, not that he would ever admit this to James.

"James...It-it hurts..." Remus muttered, he was on all fours while James was slowly pushing his length into him. "Ow..." he gritted his teeth and lowered his head. He had been manoeuvred so he was hovering right above Sirius' prone form, he could see his pale chest heaving and feel his breath on his cheek and all of it was wonderfully freeing but also painful... "Ow..." He hissed again squeezing his eyes shut.

Sirius could feel Remus' body heat, he was so close but he couldn't move to bring himself within touching distance. He groaned heavily, licking at his dry lips as he heard James moaning and Remus' soft gasp. He balled his hands into fists, feeling the cold metal bite into his flesh and the pain made a heated knife stab into his groin, he moved his hips, desperate for some kind of friction, but he was denied even that small mercy. "Fuck..." He whispered, his body arching, searching desperately. "Fuckfuckfuck...James...I..."

"Remus, you're tight..." James whispered, grinning to himself as he heard Sirius' voice. He had one hand planted firmly on Remus' lower back, his eyes glued to Sirius who was straining so desperately at his restraints that blood could be seen trickling down his arms. James swore softly under his breath and moved...

"James!" Remus gasped, fingers digging into the crimson sheets beneath him as he found his lips barely brushing Sirius'. The pain had faded to be replaced by a wonderful, intense pleasure and he found his hips rocking back into James' as he breathed heavily, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy beneath him and heard him groan. He shivered and slid his tongue into Sirius' open mouth. "That's...that's...good...Sirius..." he murmured and Sirius whined desperately. He felt Sirius' body arch up into him, and their erections touched for a brief second before Sirius fell back. James gasped as Remus tightened around, he adjusted his movements until he hit a spot that made Remus swear. With a grin he speeded up his movements, trailing his tongue across Remus' shoulders and back, teasing his flushed skin until he felt him gasping and convulsing, begging for more.

Sirius panted as he heard a deep, throaty groan emanate from Remus and hot liquid splashed his chest. He jerked his hips upwards but still couldn't reach the warmth of the body above him.

James sucked in a sharp breath as Remus came, tightening around him. He closed his eyes, breathing hard to steady himself and gain control, he had no wish to come yet. Finally he slipped out of Remus with a soft sigh and let him fall to the side of Sirius before he swallowed hard and finally looked down at his prisoner. Sirius was lying still, his whole body almost vibrating with desperation and need.

"Please..." Sirius whispered, a breath of air past raw looking lips. "Please James...I need you..." He trembled as he felt a hand sliding up his chest, through Remus' come and the collar was pulled until he felt lips against his, a hot tongue met his and he was whimpering into that mouth, begging with everything he had; "Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me so hard...make me scream...Jamie..."

James groaned and pulled away. "You really know how to get what you want, don't you?" He muttered.

"Hurry..." Sirius gasped as he felt a hot hand encase his straining cock. He let out a choked sound and jerked his hips upward as fingers slid with ridiculous ease inside him. "Yesyesyes..." He hissed.

James swallowed hard, he could feel Remus watching from where he lay beside Sirius. He could also feel Lucius' come still inside Sirius' body. "Such a fucking whore, Black..." He muttered.

"I am...I'll be whatever you-ahhh...want...just fuck me already! I can't take it anymore..."

Finally James withdrew his fingers and lifted Sirius' legs up revealing his hole. He lined himself up and with a sudden, violent jerk of his hips he pushed himself inside. Both boys groaned heavily. Sirius arched dramatically into James' body as he began to move rapidly, he gasped, panted and made an almost embarrassing noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh god that's so fucking good!" Sirius gasped.

Remus watched in fascination, he had never heard Sirius lose it like this...and it was strangely erotic. He leaned in and licked at Sirius bared throat, biting on the collar and tugging it lightly. His hand slid down his body, pinching a nipple and making Sirius whine and buck against James harder.

"Wow..." James breathed, his hips slowly losing all semblance of rhythm as he saw Sirius coming completely undone. The rattle of chains, the breathy pleading, the desperation and his sweat slicked body nearly drove him over the edge...

Remus ran his fingers down Sirius' erection and with a sharp flick of his wrist he undid the silk restraint...and with a loud cry that was almost a wail Sirius came hard. White semen splattered his chest, some even hitting his face and James was forced brutally into his own orgasm as Sirius wrenched at the handcuffs beneath him. After a second of complete blindness he fell forward and covered Sirius' body with his own, they lay still, shaking and breathing hard.

Remus smiled, giggling slightly as he watched his friends recover when James had pushed himself onto his knees he leaned forward, kissing Sirius but got no response...

"He passed out!" James whispered hoarsely. "I think we nearly killed him..."

Remus laughed. "And to think I didn't want anything to do with this...well, maybe next time I'll deliberately do something to annoy you so you can punish me..."

James grinned as he undid Sirius' restraints, he gazed down at the raw, torn skin and sighed. "Maybe next time we'll use something that's not metal." He muttered with a concerned frown. "I didn't think he'd actually hurt himself..."

"No worries, we'll fix that right up in the morning." Remus replied with a yawn. "Sirius...wake up." He whispered, shaking his friend gently. Sirius came around with a jerk as James removed his blind fold, he blinked to adjust his vision before grinning lazily up at them.

"Now that was worth fucking Malfoy...might do it again..."

"Oh no you won't, Mr. Padfoot." James warned, his voice low. "If I ever catch his scent on you again I'll make you regret it and this time you won't come at all."

Sirius blew hair from his eyes and lifted his bruised wrists so he licked the blood off of them absently, like a dog licking his wounds. "Well, if you call that Discipline then I would love to know how you'll reward me." His voice was hoarse and he was smiling as James leaned over, claiming his mouth, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "If I ever lose you, I'm killing myself." He muttered as James pulled away.

"We'll be together forever, Siri. We're Maruaders."

They smiled at each other laughing happily as they began slowly getting up to wash.


End file.
